Nadeshiko In the Sun
by SnowWhiteSmiles
Summary: Before Sakura, there was Nadeshiko. For twenty seven years, this great beauty lived happily with her family, fell in love and eventually had children. Here is a collection of drabbles about her life.
1. Chapter 1: Prompt - Evidence

Disclaimer: _I do not own Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Sakura, Toya or... anything related to Card Captor Sakura or CLAMP._

 _This fanfiction uses prompts from Isaviel on Livejournal._

Chapter One: Prompt - Evidence

 _Sakura..._

Nadeshiko had spent most of her life aware that the name of her future daughter would be Sakura. It wasn't that she had chosen it - Nadeshiko had not spent hours making lists, trying to decide on the prettiest or most stylish name for her future daughter. Instead, she had known deep down that it was the name that her daughter would bare, the name that she would carry through her life.

She knew it now more than ever when her husband Fujitaka and her son Toya suggested it, surprising Nadeshiko with a banner made of construction paper and a large breakfast in bed of foods she had been craving ( _strawberry shortcake, pancakes, bacon, waffles)_. Toya said that he wanted to name his little sister after her Mom's favourite flower. Fujitaka had agreed, adding that Nadeshiko had wanted to name her child "Sakura" since a young age. Nadeshiko found the notion delightful and sweet, but kept her knowledge silent.

It was not a great revelation that her little girl would be named Kinomoto Sakura. It was only a little fate.


	2. Chapter 2: Prompt - I'm Here!

Chapter Two: Prompt - I'm Here!

Sonomi looked out the window and sighed.

There was her best friend, her cousin - the love of her life - walking down the street toward her home with a toothy, dopey smile on her face. Her long, strong legs were nimble, her silver-violet hair was tied back with a blue ribbon and her school uniform was neatly pressed. Truly, Sonomi couldn't think of a more beautiful girl in school... or anywhere to be honest. Nadeshiko was the ideal Japanese beauty in many ways, to the point that modelling had never been off the table for her.

Her eyes were the most important part, her trademark and selling point. They were large, heavily-lashed and round – so innocent and sweet! Nadeshiko's eyes made her look serene and sweet, as if she were only half listening. They didn't change colour and they were always the colour of fine, polished jade even under harsh light. Yet they had a something needling to them, an intensity in that soft colour and a sharpness in the shape that made Nadeshiko look fierce in the rare moments where she was angry. They possessed a devil-may-care look that showed a sense of confidence and fearlessness that Sonomi had never had, and that even most women in their eighties only had in thin imitation. And of course, for Sonomi who loved Nadeshiko, her eyes held the knife-like power of judgement and the spark of intuition. Looking into Nadeshiko's eyes made Sonomi want to be _better_.

What Sonomi wouldn't do for her.

But Nadeshiko didn't look at Sonomi the way that she wanted her to, and had even admitted shyly once that she had no idea how two women could fall in love with one another, though she believed that all love was equal.

Watching Nadeshiko walk to the door, Sonomi stood to let her in. Straightening her skirt, she opened the door… and as usual, Nadeshiko fell on top of her. Sonomi blushed and pushed her cousin off of her.

"You need to be more careful, Nadeshiko!"

"I'm here! Don't worry, I'm fine!"


	3. Chapter 3: Prompt - Funeral

_Warning: Character death. This chapter deals with the funeral of Nadeshiko Kinomoto._

Sakura and I were crying, but Dad wasn't.

Dad had a vague, strained smile plastered on his face that deepened the creases that had been forming along the corners of his eyes in the last few months. His glasses were clean, but his tie was crooked. His suit was pressed, but he smelled like chicken soup and vomit.

The church was big, and the doors and windows were wide open. The scent of cherry blossoms and wisteria wafted in from the street. People I didn't know kept coming up to us and saying that they were sorry. I tried to keep them away from Sakura, who didn't seem to understand what was going on. A lot of the strangers were tall, with high cheekbones and fashionably dressed even if everyone's clothes were black.

Everyone's clothes but Sakura's. She had been put in a frilled, yellow dress with sky blue ribbons on the sleeves. She had a yellow, wide-brimmed hat on her head and her hair was braided down her back.

Sakura was herself, for the most part. She was kind to everyone who I let speak to her and kept trying to comfort people through her confused tears. I wasn't sure who was more painful to watch, her or Dad. She was too young to know what was happening. She didn't really get why Dad was "happy" but Grandfather was slumped in a pew, muffling his cries with a handkerchief.

What was worse was that Sakura kept going over to Mom's coffin to try to wake her up.

And Dad would just smile and say "Isn't that sweet of you, Sakura?"

I felt like I was going to be sick, but I couldn't leave the church to go to the bathroom. I had to look after Dad and my sister. Grandfather had been yelling earlier and who knew when he would start again?

Mom didn't look like herself. Her face was rounder and her throat was fat. Her makeup was bad and her nails were painted pink instead of clear. She wore her wedding dress but she wasn't smiling.

Looking at her made me realize something: It was time to grow up. I was going to have to look after myself, Dad and especially the monster. Mom couldn't do anything for us anymore, so it was up to me. I had to help Dad out around the house I had to get a job as soon as I was old enough, so I could help Dad with the bills. I had to be a big kid.

I put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. I must have looked rough because she gave me a hug out of no where, arms wrapping around my waist. I jumped a little and tried to make a funny face.

She looked up at me with Mom's eyes and I faltered.

"Don't worry, Touya!" Sakura said, her face radiant even though it was wet. "Mommy taught me the magic spell! Everything will be alright!"


	4. Chapter 4: Prompt - Puppy Love

Chapter 4: Prompt – Puppy Love

"Isn't he handsome?"

It was lunch time, and Nadeshiko and Sonomi were with a group of girls from class. Nadeshiko wore a pink kerchief in her hair today. It was balmy out and they were all drenched in sweat, but Nadeshiko had been insistent about eating outside. It was obvious to everyone that she had wanted to subtly stalk their professor; Nadeshiko looked thrilled, openly staring at Professor Fujitaka as he knelt to drink from the water fountain. Stared! In front of everyone! What was she thinking?

"He definitely is!" One of the girls commented, slyly noticing Nadeshiko's hungry look. "What I'd do to Professor Fujitaka!"

Nadeshiko laughed aloud, her teeth flashing.

"I don't think it's about what you should _do_ to him," She said, digging into her rice with her chopsticks. "It's about what you should do _with_ him!"

The girls laughed, but Sonomi could tell that they were no longer her friends. They were setting their sights on her vulnerability. It wasn't good that Nadeshiko was beautiful, a model… and so damned oblivious and trusting! She got a lot of attention, but a lot of girls just wanted to tear her down. They thought that she was so high-and-mighty. They didn't see her for the kind soul that she was – they only cared about what was on the surface. Sonomi had to defend her at every turn!

"Sonomi, you like him too, don't you?" One girl said, her voice even louder than the cackling gaggle of girls.

"I mean, he's attractive," Sonomi said carefully, trying to look as warm and personable as possible. "But he's just not my type."

"I'll bet!" One girl said with a hiccupy giggle.

 _Bitch!_

Sonomi wanted to hit her but stopped short when she saw Nadeshiko's confused look.

"How could he not be your type, Sonomi?" She asked, her voice hushed. "He's handsome and kind and smart…"

Sonomi waved her off.

"He's just not good enough," Sonomi said, trying to sound practical. "He's so… soft."

Nadeshiko's face became peaceful and she turned her attention from her food to their teacher, who was walking back into the school building – as if he hadn't heard them talking!

"Yes," She said thoughtfully. "He's very soft."


End file.
